iRealize
by Babs567
Summary: Really "iChristmas" with a slight twist . Set DURING episode "iChristmas" - ending has been changed slightly. Carly realizes that one hug can change everything. One-shot. CREDDIE. Please R&R!


**Hi Everyone! This is my first attempt at an iCarly fic, so I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

**Warning**: **This is basically the ending of the "iChristmas" episode, I've just changed the ending slightly. _Some of the lines were taken from the episode, _I just wanted to try adding a little twist.

**Summary: **Set during the episode of "iChristmas". What Carly doesn't realize is that one hug can change everything. One-shot. CREDDIE!

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own iCarly, the characters, the semi-title "iChristmas", or even some of the lines in the fanfiction. **_

**iRealize (really "iChristmas")**

"It's back, it's all back!" she cried, and ran to embrace her friend.

"Hey, whoa," Freddie said, and instinctively put his arm around her. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes. They were perfect. _He _was perfect. _Oh my G-d, _Carly thought, _I am falling in love with my best friend._ "Carly?" Without thinking, without warning, Carly leaned in and kissed him. His lips lingered there for a minute and then he pulled back. "Carly?"

"Freddie," she whispered, "I…I think I'm falling in love with you."

Freddie let out a throaty laugh. _His voice is so much deeper…he's gotten so much cuter…_she thought. "Carly, I think it's all of the holiday spirit that is getting to you."

"Freddie, it's the truth," Carly replied. "Maybe the holidays are what brought me to it, but I realize that you're perfect and I love you just the way that you are."

Freddie both hands on the side of her cheeks, brought his face just inches from her own, and in a voice barely above a whisper, he replied, "Carly Shay, I love you, too." And then he closed the remaining gap as his lips pressed against hers. The kiss was perfect…everything seemed perfect right at that moment.

"Hey…whoa," Sam said, stopping at the doorway.

Freddie and Carly broke off. "Sam!" Carly cried, and ran to hug her friend.

"Okay, did I just see the two of you kissing?" Sam asked.

Carly nodded, smiling, and just before Sam could make a nasty comment, Carly remembered her brother. "Spencer!" she yelled and ran downstairs. Sam and Freddie followed close behind.

Carly saw that everything was in place, the way it was supposed to be. "Spencer!" she yelled and ran to hug her brother.

"Hey kiddo…whoa," he said, as his sister ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Spencer, you're perfect just the way you are!"

"Hey, do you want us to help take the stuff to the dump?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Spencer replied, just as Carly ran over to the tree and yelled, "No! No one touches this tree!"

"But I thought that you hated the tree," her brother replied.

"I don't hate it. I think the tree is perfect." Carly replied, and looked at her family, "Just like I think all of all of you."

"Okay, let's not get sappy here," Sam said.

"Let's decorate this tree…together," Carly said.

Everyone nodded.

"I love banana." Freddie said, putting the ornament on the tree. Carly picked up an angel and once Freddie was done putting his ornament up, he put his arm around Carly's waist and kissed her cheek.

"What was that?" Spencer asked.

"Freddie and I are going out now," Carly replied.

Spencer grinned. "Well, congratulations to you both." It's a good thing Carly didn't realize that was said in her dream or else she would have fled the scene…

Sam groaned. "And I'm going to have to deal with them being all lovey-dovey now. If you get all mushy-gushy in front of me, I'm outta here," she warned her friends.

Once the tree was decorated, they began to hum Christmas carols until late into the night. Finally exhausted from all of the Christmas caroling, Freddie and Sam decided that it was time to head home. "See you Carls," Sam said, and headed out.

"I'll walk you home." Carly said to Freddie, taking his hand and grinning.

Freddie grinned back. "Thanks." They stepped out into the hall. "Good night, Carly," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good night, Freddie. I love you," she whispered, and buried her face into his shoulder.

"And I love you," he whispered rubbing her back gently, his voice soft and deep that it sent shivers down her spine.

He finally pulled away. "You know I could stay like that all night, but I'd probably better get back inside, or else my mother will freak," Freddie said.

Carly laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading back inside her apartment. "So," said Spencer, "You and Freddie Benson, huh?"

"At least it's not you and Mrs. Benson," Carly replied with a smirk.

Spencer shuddered. "I'm going to bed," he said and headed for his bedroom.

Carly laughed and as she looked around her apartment. Yup, things were back to normal…well, _almost_.


End file.
